Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/04
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg wesela Gamasza i dziwne wypadki, jakie tam miały miejsce. Gdy Don Kichot i Sancho taką sobie prowadzili gawędkę, dał się nagle słyszeć jakiś rozruch i hałas, sprawiony przez młodzież poprzedzającą konno i z okrzykami radości państwa młodych, którzy postępowali w towarzystwie plebana, rodziców i licznie zebranych gości ze wsi sąsiednich, a wszyscy w świąteczne przybrani szaty i z mnóstwem muzykantów. Jak tylko Sancho spostrzegł pannę młodą, zawołał: — Jakem poczciw! to wcale nie po chłopsku ubrana, istna księżniczka. Co u diabła, toć to same korale, a suknia z najprzepyszniejszego aksamitu, atłasem wykładana. Ale patrzcie no jej na ręce; niech mnie kaci porwą, to nie tombak ani emalia, ale z najpiękniejszego złota pierścienie, z prawdziwymi perłami, jak mleko białymi, każda, dalipan, jak łza czyściutka. A włosy! ach, jakie włosy! przysięgam, jeżeli tylko nie fałszywe, jak żyję tak pięknych i długich nie widziałem. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma piękniejszego wzrostu i okazalszej postawy, gdyż wyraźnie wygląda jak gałąź drzewa palmowego, daktylami obciążona, tak pełno na niej klejnotów, od stóp do głów! Na duszę moją przysięgam, że nigdy nie widziałem piękniej ubranej istoty i jestem pewien, żeby w brukselskim banku jej nie odrzucili. Don Kichot nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, słysząc te prostackie pochwały Sancha, i sam przyznawał, że po Dulcynei z Toboso nie widział piękniejszej kobiety. Nadobna Kiteria była nieco blada, co pochodziło może stąd, że całą noc spędziła na strojeniu się, jak to robią wszystkie dziewczęta przed ślubem, nie mając na to nigdy dość czasu. Cały ten orszak szedł ku wzniesieniu, pokrytemu gałęźmi, gdzie ślub miał się odbyć i skąd widać było wygodnie wszystkie zabawy i tańce. Kiedy podchodzili już do wzniesienia, rozległy się za nimi krzyki i dał się słyszeć głos tak do nich przemawiający: — Stójcie! stójcie! za bardzo się śpieszycie. Gdy się obejrzeli, zobaczyli człowieka, przybranego w długą opończę czarną, z karmazynowymi lampasami w płomienie cętkowanymi; na głowie miał wieniec z cyprysu, a w ręku gruby kij z żelaznym na końcu okuciem. Kiedy się przybliżył, wszyscy poznali w nim Bazylego i postrach powszechny się rozszedł, ażeby nie wynikło stąd smutne jakie zajście. Przybiegł nareszcie zdyszany, a stanąwszy przed narzeczonymi, wbił kij w ziemię i blady, drżący, z oczyma wlepionymi w Kiterię, rzekł do niej ochrypłym głosem: — Czyś zapomniała, niewdzięczna Kiterio, żeś mi wiarę poprzysięgała i że ci nie wolno brać innego małżonka dopóty, dopóki ja będę na świecie? Któż cię zmusza do wiarołomstwa i dlaczego oddajesz innemu to, co do mnie należy, kiedy nic go nade mnie nie zaleca, prócz szczęśliwego trafu fortuny? Ale niech się nim cieszy, kiedy tego pragnie; usunę mu wszelkie przeszkody, uszczęśliwię go kosztem własnego życia. Żyj! żyj! bogaty Gamaszu z niewdzięczną Kiterią, a biedny Bazyli, którego nędza niegodnym jej czyni, niechaj umiera. Rzekłszy te wyrazy, dobył krótkiej szpady w kiju ukrytej i zwróciwszy rękojeścią ku ziemi, rzucił się na ostrze, które mu plecami wyszło zakrwawione, a broczącego krwią trupem powaliło. Przyjaciele Bazylego przybiegli na ten straszny widok, bolesne rozwodząc żale i nieszczęście jego opłakując. Don Kichot zeskoczył także z konia i pobiegł do Bazylego, a widząc, że jeszcze żyje, wziął go w objęcia i zaczął do niego mówić. Przyjaciele chcieli koniecznie wyjąć mu szpadę, ale proboszcz nie pozwolił na to, dopóki się nie wyspowiada, mówiąc, iż z wyjęciem szpady zakończy zaraz życie. Wtedy Bazyli, jakby przychodząc do siebie, westchnął i rzekł mdławym głosem: — Okrutna Kiterio, gdybyś raczyła mi podać rękę teraz, zmniejszyłoby mi to cierpienia i boleści, których doznaję. Przemóż to na sobie. — Ech! moje dziecko — przerwał mu proboszcz — teraz już nie czas myśleć o rzeczach doczesnych; myśl tylko o pojednaniu się z Bogiem i przebłaganiu Go za tak rozpaczny postępek. — Przyznaję, że rozpacz mną powodowała — odpowie Bazyli. I wymówił jeszcze kilka wyrazów, z których wnosić można było, iż nie wyspowiada się, jeżeli Kiteria nie wyświadczy mu żądanej łaski. Mówił, że to jedynie doda mu dość siły do zebrania myśli i do ukorzenia się przed Bogiem. Co słysząc Don Kichot, rzekł głośno, że żądanie Bazylego jest słusznym i rozsądnym i tym łatwiejszym do zaspokojenia, że dla Gamasza nie mniej będzie zaszczytu pojąć Kiterię, jako wdowę po tak uczciwym człowieku, jak gdyby ją brał z rąk ojca samego. — I nie można mu tego odmawiać — dodał — ani robić w tym trudności, gdyż małżeńskie łoże Bazylego i grób, to już teraz jedno. Gamasz, widząc i słysząc to wszystko, tak był zakłopotany, że nie wiedział, co rzec lub począć. Przyjaciele Bazylego tak usilnie go prosili, aby pozwolił Kiterii podać rękę umierającemu towarzyszowi, chociażby tylko dla zbawienia duszy jego, tak na niego nalegali, iż wzruszyli go i oświadczył, że jeżeli Kiteria zechce to uczynić, on nic przeciw temu mieć nie będzie. Poszli więc wszyscy do Kiterii i łzami, słowami, błaganiami wzruszyć ją usiłowali, przekonywając ją, że takim postępkiem wcale sobie nie ubliży i że powinna nawet uczynić tę łaskę człowiekowi, który jedną zaledwie z niej chwilą cieszyć się będzie. Ale Kiteria osłupiała i jakby bez czucia, milczeniem tylko dawała poznać, że albo nie chce odpowiadać, albo też nie wie, co począć; i może by słowa z niej nie dobyto, gdyby proboszcz jej nie powiedział, że powinna coś postanowić, gdyż nie ma czasu do stracenia, bo Bazylemu śmierć już osiadła na ustach. Wtedy biedna dziewczyna, cała drżąca, zbliżyła się powoli do Bazylego, który oczy już miał zamglone i zaledwie oddychał, a ustami szeptał ciągle imię Kiterii; wszyscy się bali, żeby nie skonał w rozpaczy. Kiteria nareszcie tuż przed nim stanąwszy, pochyliła się i prosiła go o rękę, ale gestem tylko, jak gdyby mówić siły nie miała. Bazyli otworzył oczy i zwracając je mdławo na Kiterię: — O Kiterio! — wyjąknął — kiedyż ci litość przyszła? kiedy mi już niepotrzebna i kiedy wiesz, że to już ostatnia chwila życia mego i że tylko przez jeden moment cieszyć się mogę, żeś moją żoną i zaraz do grobu zstąpić muszę. Przynajmniej błagam cię, nie czyń mi tego, aby się uwolnić od natręctwa tych, co się proszą; i żądając mojej ręki, a ofiarując mi swoją, nie zwódź mnie ten raz jeszcze; mów, jako nie przymuszona i powiedz mi szczerze, że mnie przyjmujesz za małżonka, jakeśmy to sobie poprzysięgli wzajemnie, bo byłoby to niegodnym, gdybyś w tak smutnej chwili jeszcze obłudną była dla mnie, gdym ja zawsze był dla ciebie wierny i szczery. Mówił tak ciężko i tak cicho, że wszyscy czekali tylko za każdym słowem, rychło skończy. Kiteria, chcąc ulgę przynieść Bazylemu, wzięła go za rękę i rzekła: — Nic nie jest w stanie przymusić mnie, Bazyli, dobrowolnie więc podaję ci rękę i przyjmuję, jeżeli ją równie szczerze podajesz i jeżeli masz dość przytomności, abyś wiedział, co czynisz. — Tak jest, szczerze ci ją podaję — odpowiedział Bazyli — i z umysłem tak przytomnym i zdrowym, jak kiedykolwiek Bóg mi go udzielił, z całego serca za małżonkę cię przyjmuję. — I ja — rzekła Kiteria — za małżonka cię biorę, umieraj więc w pokoju. — Coś mi się widzi — odezwał się Sancho — że ten młodzik za wiele mówi na tak ciężko ranionego, powinni by mu dać pokój, żeby pomyślał o zbawieniu duszy, bo u kogo śmierć za kołnierzem, to nie ma czasu do stracenia. Proboszcz tymczasem, chcąc dać pociechę biednemu Bazylemu, zbliżył się do niego gdy jeszcze trzymał rękę Kiterii i rozczulony tak smutnym widokiem, ze łzami w oczach pobłogosławił ten ich związek, śląc modły do Boga, aby łaskawie przyjął duszę nowożeńca. Ale Bazyli, skoro tylko otrzymał błogosławieństwo ślubne, jakby cudem zerwał się na nogi i w tejże chwili wyciągnął z ciała przeszywającą go szpadę. Wszyscy widzowie osłupieli na widok tak zdumiewający, a byli i tacy prostaczkowie, co zaczęli wołać: „cud! cud!” Ale Bazyli silnym głosem zawołał: „nie cud, ale zręczność i dowcip”. Proboszcz, jeszcze bardziej od innych zdziwiony, obydwie ręce położył mu na ranie, a dobrze obmacawszy, przekonał się, że szpada bynajmniej nie przeszyła ciała, ale przeszła przez rurkę blaszaną, tak sztucznie urządzoną (jak to sam później opowiedział, że wpuszczona w nią krew zsiąść się nie mogła). Słowem, proboszcz, Gamasz i jego przyjaciele poznali, że zadrwiono z nich. Co do nowo zamężnej, nie okazywała wcale gniewu; przeciwnie, słysząc mówiących, że małżeństwo jest podstępne i nie może być ważne, oświadczyła, iż jest gotowa je potwierdzić, co naprowadziło wszystkich na myśl, że podstęp wspólnie z Bazylim ułożyli. Gamasz i jego przyjaciele w taką złość wpadli, że chcieli natychmiast pomścić się i chwytając za szpady, uderzyli na Bazylego, za którym w mgnieniu oka mnóstwo szpad zaświeciło. Don Kichot, widząc taki tumult, dosiadł poczciwego rumaka, wziął włócznię w rękę, zasłonił się tarczą i wpadł między dwa obozy, drogę sobie torując; kiedy tymczasem Sancho, zawsze śmiertelnie brzydząc się zwadami, usunął się chyłkiem na bok ku garnkom, nie wątpiąc, że każdy dla tego schronienia równe jemu mieć będzie poszanowanie. — Stójcie, panowie! stójcie! — wołał Don Kichot — nie ma co mścić się za podstępy miłosne, bo miłość i wojna, to wszystko jedno, a że w wojnie wolno używać podejść i zdrady, rywale przeto mogą ich także używać w miłosnych zapasach, byle stąd nic złego na ukochaną osobę nie spłynęło. Kiterio, Bóg już tak chciał; Gamasz jest bogaty, znajdzie sobie żon ile zechce, Bazylemu zaś, któremu fortuna przebierać nie pozwoliła, niesłuszną byłoby rzeczą wydzierać małżonkę, tym więcej, że nikt rozłączać nie powinien tego, co Pan Bóg sam złączył; a pierwszemu, co by się na to ważył, oświadczam wprzód, że musi mi z ręki wydrzeć tę włócznię. I to mówiąc, zaczął nią tak strasznie i silnie potrząsać, że wielki strach przejął wszystkich, co na niego patrzyli. Złość Gamasza przeszła nagle w pogardę dla Kiterii, chciał już tylko o niej zapomnieć; dzięki usilności proboszcza, człowieka bardzo roztropnego, i on, i wszyscy jego przyjaciele dali się jakoś uspokoić i szpady do pochew pokładli, ganiąc daleko więcej lekkomyślność Kiterii, niż sztuczkę Bazylego. Rozmyśliwszy się dobrze Gamasz, uznał, że kiedy Kiteria kochała Bazylego, będąc panną, mogłaby go także kochać, będąc za mężem, że zatem niewielkie to nieszczęście, iż mężem jej nie został. Pocieszył się zupełnie i na pokazanie, że nie chowa w sercu żadnej urazy, oświadczył, iż cała uroczystość i zabawa odbędzie się, jak odbyć się miała. Ale Bazyli, Kiteria i ich przyjaciele odeszli do domu nowożeńca, który mimo swego ubóstwa, nie mniejszym ucieszył się tam szczęściem i radował się serdecznie, iż Gamasz, choć tak bogaty, nie ma więcej od niego przyjaciół. Zaprosili z sobą i Don Kichota, w którym widzieli człowieka poważnego i zacnego, a który nie wahając się, poszedł za stronnictwem Bazylego. Ażeby nie skłamać, wyznać musimy, że Sancho z wielkim bólem serca szedł za panem, nie mógł ukoić rozpaczy po stracie wielkiego bankietu Gamasza, który tak był wspaniały, że aż do późnej nocy się przeciągnął. Jechał smutny i zamyślony na swoim burym, patrząc mu nieruchomie między oba uszy i ani słowa nie mówiąc, a chociaż nie mógł być głodny, bo spałaszował całą swoją szumowinę, niezmierna obfitość wszakże tego wszystkiego, co za sobą zostawił, stała mu ciągle przed oczami i wzdychał sobie od czasu do czasu, puściwszy cugle buremu, który wesoło biegł śladem Rosynanta.